


Damnatio Memoriae

by van_daalen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_daalen/pseuds/van_daalen
Summary: Some people think that she remembers nothing from her past- not even the tiniest thing. But those people are fools, just as she once was.{Damnatio Memoriae: Damn the memory.}





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short drabble I wrote awhile ago, nothing particularly special. I had planned on expanding it, and I might still, but for the time being I'll leave it as it is.

Sometimes she remembers.

Little memories pop up, crawling across her mind like dozens of tiny spiders. They never hesitate to bite her- and she never hesitates to squash them. Never pauses, nor thinks, before grinding them into dust. _Good riddance_ , she thinks, and tries to continue on. It never crosses her mind that maybe, just maybe, there are fond memories in the mix. Cocoons hidden among spider eggs. No, she never wonders if she has ever killed any butterflies.

Then again, maybe she wouldn’t care if she did.


End file.
